Pathfinder Online
Game Title Theme: Fantasy Style: Sandbox Payment Model: Subscription, microtransactionsWe are planning a hybrid subscription/microtransaction model. Players will have the option to pay a flat monthly fee for complete access to all standard game features, or to use microtransactions to access desired features and content on an a la carte basis. https://goblinworks.com/faq/ 'Basics' Classes: 11 archetypes, characters can fill out roles by choosing skills"Pathfinder Online’s innovative archetype system includes specific paths of development that reflect the classes in the tabletop game, so if you want to play a character that mirrors a classic tabletop class, you’ll be able to do it. However, Pathfinder Online is driven by more diverse player activity than the classic adventurer-focused tabletop experience; Pathfinder Online players will be able to act as merchants, farmers, miners, teamsters, caravan guards, spies, and explorers, and in any other role the players choose to create. Characters will have a wide variety of skills to develop, allowing them to be highly customized to the player’s preference." http://www.gobbocast.com/?p=214 Races: Dwarves, Elves, Gnomes, Half-Elves, Half-Orcs, Halflings, and Humans Factions: YesAlliances are going to be a major system. Players will be able to join them, access special items, add special buildings to their settlements, etc. https://goblinworks.com/blog/index.html#20120118 Race/Class Restrictions: Max Levels: Horizontal progression 'Character Creation' Body and Face Sliders: Appearance Slots or Wardrobes: Dyeing: ' '''Barber Shop and In-game Customization: ' '''Combat Combat: Tactical combat with weapon, refresh, consumable and passive slots.We're working on a Stamina system that somewhat mimics the rounds of the Pathfinder RPG. Every six seconds, players will receive a pool of points they'll be able to spend taking various actions, breaking down combat into a number of tactical decisions. https://goblinworks.com/blog/index.html#20120118 Group Size: '''Unlimited '''Raid Size: Unlimited Overland Raiding: PvP and PvE "Escalation Cycles""it just means that our world isn't going to have the sort of career-long quest chains or custom-built raiding dungeons that you might be familiar with from other MMOs. Instead, our primary vehicle for PvE content comes from events, not locations. We call these content-generating events escalation cycles." https://goblinworks.com/blog/index.html#20120118 PVP: Open world Move While Casting: Death Penalty: Corpse drop, no debuffshttps://goblinworks.com/blog/index.html#20120118 'User Interface and World' UI and Add-on Support: 1st and 3rd Person View: Instancing: Dungeons Day and Night Cycles: '''Yes '''Multiple Starting Areas: 'Non-Combat Activies ' Crafting: Yes Harvesting: Yes Housing: Yes Fishing: YesIn between, you might go fishing or you might buy and sell goods in an auction house, or you might just explore the world. https://goblinworks.com/blog/index.html#20120118 Other: 'Community' Number of Servers: Guilds or Alliances: Venture companiesA "venture company" (sometimes also referred to as a chartered company; we'll get the terminology settled soon) is a social construct designed to cover the small-to-mid-sized guilds popular in other MMOs. It can be anything from a small group of friends and/or small adventuring party to a social organization several dozen strong. You can be a member of up to three venture companies... https://goblinworks.com/blog/index.html#20120118, SettlementsA "settlement" is a social construct designed to cover the large guilds popular in other MMOs. It has potentially hundreds or thousands of members, many of them members of smaller sponsored venture companies. All characters who belong to a settlement are treated as the citizens of a player-constructed city. You can only belong to one settlement at a time. https://goblinworks.com/blog/index.html#20120118, and Nationsa "nation" fills the role that guild alliances do in other games. It is comprised of multiple settlements, and generally allows the members to share facilities and coordinate their actions more effectively than if they were just friendly with one another. You can only be a member of one PC nation: whichever one your settlement joins. https://goblinworks.com/blog/index.html#20120118 Guild Halls: Guild Perks: Auction House: Player-created auction houses Integrated Voice Chat: 'Additional Unique Features' Features that make the game stand out and are not covered in the previous topics. Leave out if not applicable. References